


A Secret

by sixwingedbee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, a drabble for a prompt, last second angst, something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixwingedbee/pseuds/sixwingedbee
Summary: Just a kiss in the dark
Relationships: Blauriam, Brain/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for a prompt

  
They couldn’t tell anyone. 

Their time was to be spent on missions or figuring out a way back to their real home. Checking on their stock of medicine and seeing that everyone was safe. 

Not with each other. Not like this. 

It was always late at night within Brain’s study. Where no one would see. Where no one could hear the sweet words they murmured to each other, the promises of what would be once they return to the real Daybreak Town. No one would know. 

No one would know the way their fingers intertwined while they held each other close. The pained look in Brain’s eyes, knowing his words were empty promises. 

Brain would pull Lauriam closer to kiss him, hand running through that soft pink hair. Kisses in the still of night were always softer and lasted longer than others. Lauriam found them much more enjoyable than being shoved against a wall for the briefest peck before Brain ran off again. 

He wished he could enjoy it more. 

But they only had these little moments together. For a few minutes in secret, they would pretend all was well and they were just normal teens in love. 

But it wasn’t. 

And they weren’t.

Love had nothing to do with this.


End file.
